Entrevistas ¡Shingeki No Kyojin!
by Asim Abasi Ma'at
Summary: Todos estaban pegados al televisor, el programa que impacto mundialmente al explicarse de que trataría compensaba, los personajes de la famosa serie anime Shingeki No Kyojin, serán traídos a este mundo para comenzar con una serie de entrevistas que de seguro dejaran muchos traumas colectivos, no se olviden de dejar sus preguntas /YAOI Riren o Ereri ustedes elijen!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y a todas! como verán este sera un fanfic de entrevistar, por lo cual enserio se necesitan sus comentarios, por que aquí ustedes serán los protagonistas y que le den la vida a la historia gracias a sus preguntas! :D**

**Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen si no que son de Isamya :c Y tampoco el Vongola y los nombres pronunciados ellos son de a gran Akira Amano! *-***

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El primer capitulo del programa, Gracias Vongola!**

Las luces del lugar se encienden, mostrando a una chica de cabello negro, cortado de forma escalonada permitiendo así que sus rulos se formen delicadamente, vestía unos pantalones ajustados negros, una musculosa blanca y encima una camisa negra, junto a unas converse negra.

-¡Hola a todos y a todas! Soy Catalina, Cata para abreviar y seré la conductora de este programa titulado "Entrevistas Shingeki No Kyojin!"- dijo la joven mientras sonreía y caminaba hacia una extraña máquina- Sé que varios se preguntaran "¿Cómo los traerán a esta época o dimensión?" es por esta máquina del tiempo que Vongola familia construyo especialmente para este gran momento, gracias a los ingenieros de Vongola Decimo! Irie Shoishi, Spanner, Giannini y el ex arcobaleno del rayo Verde! Gracias por todo! Pero bueno basta de chacharas y a comenzar!- La chica se acercó a un tablero y comenzó a escribir Shingeki No Kyojin, escribiendo los nombres de los personajes que aparecerán en el estudio.-

-Bien, mientras la maquina se carga les explicare las reglas, los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin, no tienen la mínima idea del Yaoi, Yuri y de las parejas que se crean, pero aun así yo tengo contactos por esos lados cofHanjicof quienes me comentaron que están naciendo sentimientos entre las personas del cuartel y especial mente entre el chico titán y el enano eh intentaremos unirlos, también dejen sus preguntas en los comentarios junto al nombre del personaje, son tres preguntas y solamente le pueden preguntar a un personaje por lo cual tienen que pensar muy bien a los tres personajes que le van a preguntar, también traeremos al antiguo escuadrón de Levi, junto a Isabel y Farlan, y traeremos a los padres de Eren, para hacer más divertido el encuentro, las armas estarán prohibidas por vuestra seguridad y ustedes también pueden darle retos a los personajes y los retos funcionan igual que las preguntas, tres retos y solamente se le pueden dar a tres personajes que ustedes elijan, así que piénsenlo bien, y no se preocupen, porque si los personajes no cumples sus retos serán castigados y oh enjaulados alejados de Eren-

Un nube de humo rosa apareció en el escenario y cuando esta se fue disipando por completo aparecieron los amados personajes de SNK.

Levi: ¿¡Donde coño estamos!?

Todos estaban extremadamente impactados por lo que veían a su alrededor, raras cajas planas que los reflejaban, "velas" enormes colgadas del techo y una gran multitud tanto de hombre como de mujeres.

Cata: Bienvenidos al futuro, 2015 para ser exactos

Digamos que después de eso, más de uno se desmayo

Cata: Bueno, cariños dejen cuanta pregunta deseen! Bye Bye nos vemos en el segundo capitulo de Entrevistas ¡Shingeki No Kyojin! A la misma Hora y en el mismo Canal, ¡no se lo pierdan! –poco a poco las luces comenzaron a apagarse y el canal cambio de programa al noticiero de la tarde.

Y la pregunta que todos se hacen es, ¿tendrán que rezar? ¿Por la conductora del programa? o ¿Por los personajes?

* * *

**Como dijo Cata nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, no se olviden de comentar y dejar sus preguntas, bye bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! :D Este es el segundo cap de esta locura de historia! XD**

**Se me olvido decir, que por capitulo 8 personas podrán dar sus preguntas o retos o preguntas-retos, ya son bastantes al ser tres preguntas por persona, y recuerden es una pregunta por personaje, aquí están todos los personajes, osea, no todos todos, pero están los principales, Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Erwin, Jean, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bert, Ymir, Historia, Hanji, tambien que están el antiguo escuadrón de Levi, Petra, Aurou, Erd, Gunter, los padres de Eren, Carla y Grisha, y los primeros amigos de Levi, Isabel y Farlan, así que no se detengan solamente en tres personajes...  
Espero que les haga a reír tanto como a mi cuando lo escribí y ah leer xD  
Declaimer: Los persoajes no son mio si no que de llamas locas ah excepciona de Cata, ella es mía e-e **

* * *

Capítulo 2: Un comienzo desastroso..creo..

Cata: ¡Hola a todos y a todas! Bienvenidos a Entrevistas ¡Shingeki no Kyojin! –Todo el público hace coro en lo último- No se preocupen si ven a personajes, amordazados, encadenados y oh sedados con calmante de caballo, si de caballo, es imposible sedar a los Ackerman con calmante normal –suspira mientras se sentaba en el sofá especialmente para ella arreglando el vestido largo floreado que lleva puesto, su cabello se encuentra igual.- Bueno chicos, ya les conté el por qué los traje para acá pero no se los dije completito.

Eren: ¿¡No nos dijiste toda la verdad!? –Se levantó exaltado mientras era detenido por Armin-

Cata: No, pero ahora mismo se las cuenta, ya les relate que son populares en esta época y han venido aquí a contestar las preguntas que le manden sus fans y también los retos que estas les manden, y si no los cumplen serán castigados con la caja –detrás de ella apareció una caja enorme y cuadrada cubierta con un gran manto negro, todos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos y más de uno, prometió internamente cumplir absolutamente todo-

Jean: Yo tengo una pregunta

Cata: ¿Cuál?

Jean: ¿Cuándo despertaran? –Apuntando a los Arckerman con una gotita estilo anime por su frente-

Cata: Démosle tres horas o menos…creo… ¡Bueno! Comencemos con las preguntas –ignorando el hecho de que más de uno de los invitados le miraba con odio tomo una Tablet y comenzó a revisar- Bien las primeras tres preguntas son de Gabriela 214 y la primera es para Armin.

Armin: ¿Para mí?...

Cata: Dice "**¿Alguna vez has tenido pensamientos pervertidos? XD"**

Armin: ¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Como! –Más rojo que un tomate se hace volita en el asiento-

Cata: Se me olvida, las preguntas pueden llegar a ser pasaditas de tono~

Todos:¿¡Que!?

Cata: Bueno sigamos, y es un reto para Eren y dice así ** "Que le dé a Levi un beso en los labios"**

Eren: ¿¡Que!?

Cata: Aprovecha mientras está dormido~

Eren: ¡Claro que no!

Publico: La Caja, La Caja, La Caja –repetían una y otra vez mientras hacían sonar el suelo con fuertes zapateadas coordinadas-

Cata: Tú decides o le das el beso o te vas a la caja donde puedes encontrar a tu peor pesadilla, una de dos…

Eren: -Traja fuertemente mientras miraba la caja y al sargento desmayado- Lo beso…

Los gritos de todas las mujeres del lugar se comenzaron a escuchar el doble de fuertes que antes y los demás quedaron, con la boca hasta el suelo y los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

Fansgirls: ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! –repetían una y otra vez mientras veían a Eren acercarse a Levi-

Eren: -Se acercó lentamente y rápidamente le dio un pequeño beso o piquito como se les conoce por aquí y rápidamente se fue a sentar más rojo que un tomate en temporada.-

Cata: Bueno, creo que esperábamos algo más salvaje, con lengua y baba, pero nah –mirando la Tablet- la tercera pregunta es para Mikasa pero aún sigue sedada, así que la contestare yo, porque es una maldita celopata que no entiende que Eren ya no es un crio, los humos de ser fuerte se le subieron a la cabeza creyéndose así Superman y cree que Eren la ama, pero desgraciadamente no es así -mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro- y si me cae como la reverenda mierda Mishosa.

Eren: Oe…

Cata: Bien las siguientes preguntas son de Aurum before Argentum? Arshentum? Arjentum? Eh?...Bueno, la primera pregunta es para Eren y dice así –suenan los tambores- chanananan…ok ya…**"¿Tienes algún color en especial?"**

Eren: el azul del mar…-suspira al escuchar una pregunta normal-

Cata: No te relajes…la segunda es también para Armin **"* le da una enciclopedia* Ahora que ya capte tu atención siempre me ha intrigado esto, Te gusta Annie? y si es así, desde cuándo? y como reaccionaste a cuando supiese que era la titán femenina?"+**

Armin: Etto…las dos primeras preguntas son confidenciales –rojo- y me sentí algo decepcionado, pues le tenía mucho respeto a Annie … -con un aura suicida-

Cata: Ok, anímate no quiero suicidas en mi programa…y la tercera es para Hanji-san!

Hanji: ¿Qué? ¿Para mí? ¡Yahoo!

Cata: Y dice **"ERES MI HERONIA! Dime, me dejarías ser tu fiel aprendiz?*-*"**

Hanji: Oh dios que hermoso! Soy un modelo a seguir! –Llora de la felicidad- Claro, si me ayudas en mis experimentos con gusto!

Cata: Ok Hanji, relájate! –le lanza una pieda para callarla.- bien ahora vienen las preguntas de …Wat?...ok… y la primera es para Eren "**Eren te casarías conmigo y dejas al cofenanocof *ataque de tos* Digo al heichou?"**

Eren: Primero no te conozco, segundo no tengo tiempo para eso y por qué a Heichou ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Cata: **"q le ves a levi?"**

Eren: ¿En qué sentido? –Con miedo-

Cata: Romántico…

Eren: -se desmaya desmayadamente-

Armin: ¡Eren!

Cata: Bien la siguiente es para Levi –lo mira- tendré que despertarlo…-se acerca lentamente mientras toma la manta que le envolvía eh impedido movilidad a su cuerpo- ¡Despierta! #"%#$"%#"#$"#! -tiro con tal fuera la manta que envolvía a Levi que lo desenvolvió de una y este salió volando-

Levi: ¿¡Que carajos!? –Mirando a todos lados con un aura de mil demonios-

Cata: Tienes que responder una pregunta –relajada-

Levi: ¡Que pregunta ni que una mierda! ¡Me quiero ir a casa!

Cata: ¡Seguridad! –se vuelve a sentar, mientras que los mastodontes que tenía el programa de guardias se lanzaban sobre Levi- Atrápenlo pero no lo calmen, tiene que responder las preguntas –suspira- Bien Levi te resumo la historia, son populares en este mundo, bla bla bla, todos los aman bla bla bla y tienes que responder las preguntas que les manden sus fans

Levi: Tch…

Cata: Quien pregunta es …o algo así y te pregunta **"levi te consideras pedófilo a gustar metérsela a Eren (? xD" **

Levi: ¿¡Pero que carajos!? ¿¡Que mierda tienen en la cabeza!?

Cata: ¡Lancen más guardias! –Y más guardias llegaron- Solo tenías que responder, pero bueno responderé yo, al principio siente eso, pero después se lo mete y se le olvida.

Levi: ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te matare puta!

Cata: ¡Guardias! –Y llegaron más- …¿Espera solamente tenemos 100? ¡Director!

Dire: ¡No preguntes!

Cata: Okey… Bueno, bueno sigamos, las siguientes preguntas se de S. -chan…¿Qué onda con los nombres?...Okya la primera pregunta es para Eren.

Eren: Tengo miedo…

Cata: Ya te acostumbraras…creo… **"Dónde se va tu pene cuando te transformas en titán? - NO MENTIRA! - En realidad quiero preguntar por tu ano :3." **…de dónde sacan la imaginación para hacer estas preguntas? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –riendo a carcajadas-

Eren: ¡Eso no se pregunta! Y de todas formas no se…

Cata: Ok…Hanji tienes algo más que investigar…

Hanji: Y lo are –con cara de loca desquiciada-

Eren: ¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! –Llorando a mares-

Cata: Exagerada, bueno el siguiente es un reto y es para Levi.

Levi: Rápido…

Cata: Y dice así **"Te reto a que nos des hard r-18 en vivo luego del horario de protección al menor: haciéndoselo a qué? Al trasero de Eren por supuesto. Hasta el final :D! Piénsalo bien Levi... O te coges a Eren en vivo, o te alejan de Eren por muuuucho tiempo ?)"**

Levi: ¿Qué carajos…?

Cata: Sexo en vivo…

Levi: ¡Ni de coña! ¡Me niego! ¡Que se jodan!

Cata: ¡A la caja!

Levi: ¡No te temo!

Cata: ¡Director! ¡Llénela de tierra, mugre y polvo y en una esquina haga que se quemen escobas y pala!

Dire: ¡Entendido!

Levi: …Lo hago…

Eren: ¿¡Heichou!?

Cata: Bien, en el horario de mayores Porno Gay entre Levi y Eren, búsquenlo en la página wep del canal, pues no queremos tener problemas con los arenosos que no aceptan la homosexualidad. Y la tercera es para Armin…

Armin: ¿Otra ves?

Cata: Callate…y es una pregunta-reto **"¿A qué no te atreves a recitar de memoria un libro de poemas románticos luego de tener solo 1 hora para estudiarlo?"**

Armin: Dame 30 minutos –decidido-

Todos: WOOOOOOOOOOO ARMIN, ARMIN, ARMIN.

Cata: Sé que puedes eh aquí el libro –se lo entrega- Bueno, no nos quedemos pegados aquí continuemos, en vez de tres son dos preguntas, y la primera es para Eren..

Eren: ¿Por qué? ¡Hay más personas aquí!

Cata: Te aman, cállate, **"¿eres virgen?, si es no ¿con quién fue tu primera vez?"**

Eren: ….-silencio sepulcral-…..

Carla: ¿Eren?

Cata: La perdiste…

Eren: Si…

Todo el mundo: ¿¡Con quien!?

Eren: Mina…-rojo-…

Cata: ¿Mina Carolina?...

Eren: Si…

Cata: ¿Noche loca…?

Eren: Si…

Cata: Grandes revelaciones…pero enserio wow que crack…ok, vamos con la siguiente.

Jean: ¡Dios mío eres demasiado neutral!

Cata: Veo porno gay, que me revelen esto no es nada. Bueno lo siguiente es un reto para ti y Levi **"Reto! Ponte a cantar pomp and circumstance con levi (?)" **

Levi: ¿No es sexual? …

Cata: más o menos…es una canción, les mostrare, Director el video.

El vio apareció un una gran pantalla colocando detrás de los asientos de los personajes, y apareció Ke$ha con Pitbull cantando Timber…

Cata: Director…

Dire: ¿Qué?

Cata: Pomp and circumstance no Timber…

Dire: Oh…-la cambia- lo siento…

Eren: No bailare eso…

Cata: La caja…

Levi: Vamos Eren bailemos…

Eren: Si Heichou

Los dos se acercaron al centro mirando una pantalla frente a ellos que les indicaba la coreografía, la música comenzó a sonar y comenzaron con el sensual baile, su cuerpo se coordinaba a la perfección con los movimientos, todos estaban impactados por la sensualidad que radiaban, la música paro, el baile acabo y todos gritaron desatando los orgasmos psicológicos..

Histo: Eso fue…

Sasha: Sensual… -rojas-

Cata: Sigamos –limpiandose la sangre de la nariz- Ahora son de –revisando la Tablet mientras Eren y Levi se van a sentar, si Levi se calmó- Da las gracias por hacerles llegar estas preguntas y de nada, fue una idea loca al principio, pero gracias al Vongola se cumplió –ríe- Bien Eren, prepárate.

Eren: Coño…

Cata**: "¿Alguna vez has besado a heichou? Si es no la respuesta ¿has pensado hacerlo?"**

Eren: Lo hice frente a todos –rojo como un, ¿hay algo más rojo que un tomate?-

Levi: ¿Cuándo?...

Cata: Estabas sedado y era un reto, siguiente. **"Levi ¿Me darías la mano de Farlan para casarme con él?... Ok eso no. Sea sincero ¿Que te gusta de Eren?"**

Levi: ¿Farlan?

Isabel: -Sentados en unos sillones amarrados- Aquí aniki…

Levi: ¿Pero qué?

Cata: Reaccionaron igual que tú y Mishisita. Contesta la pregunta que va en serio.

Levi: ¿Del mocoso? Diria que su determinación…

Cata: Aww, okey esta es para Hanji.

Publica: (Déjanos disfrutar del momento…)

Cata: Y dice.

Hanji: Esto es emocionante…

Cata: **"-Hanji... Te admiro demasiado pero una dudita ¿alguna vez has cachado a alguien de la tropa dándose kises? Por cierto eres la mejor • o3o" **Kises=Besos..

Hanji: Mike y Erwin… y gracias cariño. –Con la sonrisita boba-

Erwin: ¡Hanji!

Cata: Para Eren **"¿Por qué con casi todo el mundo eres como el héroe aventado, impaciente, lleno de confianza en sí mismo y con objetivos firmes, pero con el Heichou cambias radicalmente a un perrito asustado, obediente y calladito?"**

Eren: No quiero que me golpee….

Cata: Para Levi **"¿Cuál es tu estrategia para seducir mujeres/hombres/mocosos?" **

Levi: Yo que se…¿ser sexy de nacimiento?...

Erwin: Creído…

Cata: Para Erwin **"Petra explica que cuando Levi se unió a la Legión, no respetaba a los altos rangos ni los obedecía. ¿Cómo era y cómo cambió eso?" **

Erwin: No ah cambiado, sigue igual, solo que se modera y tiene algo de confianza…creo…

Cata: ¡Bien damas y caballeros! –Se levanta como un rayo- este programa ha acabado por ¡hoy! No se olviden de mandar sus preguntas al link que se está mostrando en pantalla –Tomando él cuenta la pantalla de un televisor de 42 pulgadas el link aparece en la parte inferior de la pantalla de color amarillo brillante, mientras Cata lo apunta- Sáquenle fotos, anótenlo, que se va, se va, se va, se va y se ¡fue! –cerrando su puño este desaparece- si no lo alcanzaron a anotar o a sacarle foto, pueden entrar a la página web del programa, buscar "Entrevistas Shingeki No Kyojin" buscar en mensajería y mandar sus preguntas! Nos vemos en este mismo capítulo ah esta misma hora en este mismo canal! Bye bye! –Se despide con una sonrisa y agitando su mano, las luces se apagan y el programa cambia a las noticas de la tarde-

Cata: ¡Tráiganme un pizza! ¡Tengo hambre!

Manager: Por eso se apuró tanto –suspira-

Continuara.

* * *

**Como dijo Cata, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, no se olviden de comentar y bye bye xD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Lo siento por demorarme tanto, pero han ocurrido algunos problemillas por aquí y digamos que los chicos después del segundo capitulo no querían, ayudar mucho en esto, pero unas cuantas drogas y un vídeo vergonzoso ayuda (?)**

**Bueno no les molesto mas y ah leer! :33  
Declaimer: Los pj no son mio, ah excepcion de Cata y Asim **

* * *

Capitulo 3: Infierno~

Cata: Hola ¡Mundo! Entrevistas ¡Shingeki No Kyojin! ¡Comienza! Y como podéis ver nuestros invitados no están de un humor de los mil ángeles, a excepción de Hanji que creo que es la única feliz aquí –suspira- Pero ¡bueno! Ahora ya no estamos pegados en los mismos personajes que el primer capítulo, ósea Armin, Eren y Levi, niñas, niños enserio los aman~

Eren: ¡Mentira! ¡Nos odian! ¡Nos odian!

Cata: Mentira, bien sabes que disfrutaste tu noche loca con el enano –ríe-

Levi: ¿¡Cómo me dijiste!?

Cata: E-NA-NO, bueno sigamos con las ¡preguntas!

Historia: Solo nos ignora…

Cata: No cariño, solamente no pesco sus berrinches las primeras tres preguntas son de Aurum before Argentum o Emilie como me dijo que la llamara ahora, si es que no se me olvida, la primera pregunta es conjunta ósea que es tano para Erwin y para Mike y dice así, redoble de tambores, **"Con lo que dijo mi maestra Jedi puedo deducir que son pareja. Vamos, dense un kiko con termino de "resultados sexuales" " **

Mike: ¿Qué es un Kiko?

Cata: Mmm, director.

Dire: No te preocupes pondré la censura

Cata: Bien, un Kiko es cuando en una relación sexual, o en el *piip* uno de los dos se mete las *piiip* del contrario en la boca, quedando con las mejillas gordas creando un Kiko.

Erwin: OH MI DIOS, OH MI DIOS, OH MI DIOS, QUE PASA CON LA ADOLECENCIA DE HOY EN DIA?

Cata: Para tus quejas y responde –suspira-

Mike: Ya lo hemos hecho…

Todo el mundo: …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Erwin: MIKE POR UN CARAJO ESO ES PRIHIBADO

Cata: Wow…Bueno…eso…fue…incomodo…

Jean: Vez porno Gay y esto es incómodo para ti?...

Cata: Si, es que en Mike todo es grande, TODO, me imagino el dolor bocal de Erwin y auch!

Levi: Oh mi dios me imagine esa mierda!

Eren: Yo igual, yo igual!

Petra: Que asco, que asco, que asco, que asco.

El silencio reino en el programa por algunos minutos ya que la mayoría de las personas presentes quedo con trauma por la imagen mental.

Dire: Bien, comenzare a llamar a los psicólogos.

Cata: Y que creía que nunca volvería a ver a uno…

Ymir: Mejor continuemos, las preguntas aran que nos olvidemos de esto.

Aurou: Espe ¡ahg!

Todo el mundo: Imbécil.

Cata: Le are caso a Ymir… Bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Isabel y dice así **"Isabel! *corre y le da un abrazo* Me da mucho gusto verte...completa '-.-...Amm, a si! No te disgusta que digan que tienes cierto parecido con Eren?"**

Isabel: ¿Por qué completa?

Cata: Ustedes responden, no hacen preguntas…

Isabel: Bien, eh hablado un poco con Eren, casi nada y es simpático, alegre, es un buen chico, no me encuentro tan parecida a Eren –se rasca la nuca mirando al joven titan que se encontraba sonriendo con Armin y Mikasa que para este capítulo esta despierta- ah excepción por los ojos, como que tenemos el mismo color y de todas formas no me molesta por que gracias a ti me entero de que dicen que tengo cierto parecido a Eren.

Farlan: Quien eres y que le hiciste a Isabel…?

Isabel: Cállate imbécil, solamente le quería dar seriedad a mi respuesta…

Cata: Gracias por eso, las respuestas lo necesitan, bueno la siguiente pregunta es de Gabriela 214 y es para

Eren: ¡No!

Cata: ¡Cállate! –le lanza un zapato.- amarren a Mikasa, bueno es un reto para Levi y dice **"tiene que acercarse a eren darle un beso con todo lengua etc. XD" **ósea un beso francés.

…

…

…

…

Mikasa: NO, NO, NO, NO, MI EREN NO ES GAY –intenta librarse de las ataduras-

Cata: Le dijiste?...

Eren: No…

Mikasa: ¿Qué cosa?

Cata: Ayer tuvo una noche loca con Levi~

Mikasa: ¡Te voy a matar Enano!

Levi: Tch –se levanta de su puesto y se acerca a Eren tomándolo del mentón-

Mikasa: ¡No te atrevas enano!

Ignorando los constates gritos de loca que liberaba Mikasa, el mayor une sus labios con los de Eren en un beso exquisito, en simples palabras, todos miraron la escena sorprendido y como el moreno correspondía aquel beso con la misma intensidad, un beso lleno de deseo y amor, cosa que los dos no iban a aceptar, un beso en donde las dos lenguas batallaban por ganar, por domar, la saliva de Eren escurría por la comisura de su labio, dando a entender lo candente que era aquel beso.

Cata: Mientras siguen con su beso sigamos con las preguntas…Bueno la siguiente es para Hanji y dice así **"¿te has fijado alguna vez en levi?"**

Hanji: ¿El enano? JÁ no, con tan solo ver como se besa con Eren da a entender que es Gay y yo feliz teniendo un amigo Gay!

Levi: ¡Calla ¡Cuatro ojos de mierda!

Hanji: Ahora cuéntame –se le acerca- ¿cómo se sintieron los labios de Eren? –con los ojos brillantes tal loco-

Levi: Cierra el pico fenómeno

Hanji: Malo…

Cata: Okey…bueno la siguientes es la zanahoria, dijo Petra **"¿te gusta auro o algunas vez te gusto levi?"**

Petra: Etto…bueno por Heichou siempre eh sentido admiración y cariño…además que estábamos comprometidos…

Cata: Es de Eren, aléjate.

Petra: ¿Eh?

Cata: Sigamos con las siguientes preguntas que son de Daurina-Mikko! –sonríe pero mira con odio a la peli naranja, si le cae también mal- La primera pregunta es para Erwin y dice

Erwin: Oh dios…

Cata: ¡No me interrumpas! –Le tira la silla-

Erwin: ¡Esto es maltrato!

Cata: ¡Animal! **"¿Ya lo hiciste con Mike? (Sexo) xD"**

Erwin: Si, si, si, si, si, y muchas veces! –enojado-

Cata: Mike, anda a calmarlo

Mike: No soy un perro…

Cata: Pero eres su amante, bueno la siguiente pregunta es para –bosteza- tengo sueño… ok ya –lee bien- no es una pregunta es un reto y es para Eren.

Eren: ¿Por qué?

Cata: Ah me canse, me canse, me canse, ¡Es que no saben hacer otra *piip* que no se quejarse! ¡Asim *piip* ven para a acá que estos *piip* me cansaron no saben hacer otra *piip* que no sea *piip* y quejarse me arte me voy *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* Tu eres el nuevo conductos Egipto *Piip* ¡Yo me voy a dormir tengo un sueño de los mil demonios! –Se larga- pero regresare y les meteré un *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* pa que paren de joder *piiip* -se largó- *

Levi: …

Eren: …

Hanji: ...

Mikasa: …

Jean: ¿Regresara?

Asim: Si –de la nada aparece un chico de cabellera negra y piel morena, ojos color oro y vestido con ropajes ligueros, un pantalón negro, una camisa del mismo color abierta por cuatro botones y con joyas egipcias en su cuello y oídos- regresara para meterles el palo por el *piip* y para seguir con las entrevistas es su programa de todas formas.

Eren: Va a doler…

Erwin: Si…

Asim: Tendrán que conseguir vaselina, oh aceite de oliva extra virgen…

Erwin: Y del caro…

Asim: Sip…Bueno, sigamos con las preguntas de Daurina…como dijo Cata el reto es para Eren y dice así –toma la Tablet que Cata dejo en el sofá se siente en este y lee- **"Toca el pecho de Levi Heichou y di "Moge Moge" ¡Fighting!"**

Eren: Okey… -se levanta toca el pecho de Levi y dice lo que la chica pidió- reto más raro… -Se vuelve a sentar-

Asim: Están locas…Bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Farlan

Farlan: ¿Yo? Genial…creo…

Asim: Es una fan tuya, tiene pena al hacer esta pregunta, te saluda y pide que le manden besos.

Farlan: ¿Una fan mía? Wow pues, muchos besos para ti Daurina –le guiñe el ojo-

Asim: Creo que la chica se volverá helado…bueno la pregunta dice así **"¿Alguna vez tuviste algún tipo de sentimiento especial por el sensual Levi?"**

Farlan: Aparte de hermandad y admiración nada, además sé que es del chico titán

Levi: Cierra el pico

Asim: ¿El de arriba o el de abajo?

Levi: Carajos…¡Los dos!

Farlan: ¡LEVI!

Asim: Okey, Okey, Okey, Okey, vamos con las siguientes preguntas que son de patyto35…¿Wat?...ignorare eso, la primera pregunta es para Armin y dice **"¿Has tenido novio/novia?" **

Armin: No, no hay tiempo para eso…

Asim: Jean tienes el camino libre

Jean: ¿Qué?

Asim: La segunda es para Mikasa –digamos que está actuando igual de "ignorante" que Cata- **"¿Te gusta alguien? Y si es así quién?"**

Mikasa: No me gusta nadie

Asim: ¿Entonces por qué acosas a Eren?

Mikasa: Yo no lo acoso lo cuido.

Levi: Ja, mocosa no digas idioteces eso no es cuidad es acosar, ni siquiera lo dejas vivir, de seguro que el pobre no ha podido tener novias gracias a ti.

Publico: ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mikasa: …-aura oscura- Enano…

Levi: ¡Seguridad! –paso lo mismo que con Levi, más de 100 tipos que no tengo ni la mínima idea de donde salieron, saltaron sobre Mikasa amordazándola, amarrándola y sedándola- Me aprovechare de esto…

Asim: Okey…bueno la última pregunta de patyto35 es para Eren y dice así, Eren no te quejes **"¿Si encontraras a tu padre que le dirías?"**

Eren: Lo abrazaría, como todo hijo que extraña a su padre, bien fuerte lo abrazaría, le metería la mano por la boca, le arrancaría los intestinos y los volvería un balón para jugar con ellos frente a él, para después volverme un titán y arrancarle miembro tras miembro o mejor dárselo a los demás titanes como alimento –sonríe inocentemente después de decir aquellos- quiero mucho a mi papi

Asim: Bastante…

Hanji: Nunca lo are enojar…

Asim: Estamos en el mismo barco… ¿Seguimos?

Carla: Si…

Asim: Buen las siguientes tres preguntas son de nyon moran, y la primera es un reto para Jean y Armin y dice que os deis un beso francés

Armin: No

Jean: No

Asim: A la caja…

Por su seguridad señores espectadores no diremos ni mostraremos que hay en la caja, ya que no queremos pagar más psicólogos de los que debemos pagar.

Asim: La siguiente es para Levi **"Si de toy un kit de limpieza súper fabuloso te casarías conmigo?"**

Levi: No, porque dijiste súper fabuloso no súper efectivo

TROLL

Asim: Y la última es para Erwin **"es cierto que tu y mike han llegado a tener sexo? Y si contestas que no quieres hacerlo... duro contra el muro o masiso contra el piso?"**

Mike: Hemos tenido sexo y duro contra todo

Levi: Wow…

Erwin: ¡Mike! –tan rojo o más (si es posible) que un tomate en temporada.-

Hanji: Ahora entiendo por qué siempre tu silla era acolchada…

Asim: Pobre de ti…Bien –aplaude- ahora viene BRabbit15 Primero, lo siento chica pero el reto de que Eren y Heichou se den un apasionado beso frente a Mikasa ya se hizo y ahora no se puede por que la pobre esta inconsciente, pero las preguntas si Y la primera es para Armin **"Por qué no admites que te gusta Annie?" **

Armin: ¡La admiro! ¡Solamente eso!

Eren: Lo siento Armin pero, si claro, todos te creemos.

Armin: ¡Eren!

Asim: Eren **"¿Quién fue tu primer amor?"**

Eren: Nadie.

Asim: Y Mina Carolina? Tu primera vez fue con ella.

Eren: Calentura

Asim: Neh, típico. Para Mikasa **"Abusarías de Eren mientras duerme?" **

Eren: Esta dormida, pero la respuesta es…

Todos: Si…

Eren: ¿Por qué tengo una hermanastra psicópata?...

Hanji: Ni idea…

Carla: Pobre de mi hijo…

Grisha: Te pasa por salvarla…

Eren: ¡Calla! –lo golpea con el fierro golpeador de parejas felices (?)-

Asim: Pobre hombre…nah se lo merece, buenos las siguientes son de Smilecandy, me gusta su nombre.

Sasha: A mí también

Connie: Solo te gusta porque tiene la palabra Candy en el…

Asim: ¿Me dejan leer las preguntas?

Reiner: Claro solo ignórala

Asim: Okey, la primera pregunta es para Levi, eres el favorito de esta chica además de Hanji, Eren y Armin y la pregunta dice **"¿Por qué sos tan testarudo y maniático de la limpieza?"**

Levi: Primero lo testarudo viene de familia, segundo, los gérmenes son peores asesinos que los titanes, ni siquiera los vemos, nos atacan en silencio, nos enferman y nos matan.

Asim: Comenzare a limpiar todo…¿Levi-san me da consejos de limpieza?

Levi: Claro, con gusto.

Asim: Para Hanji-san **"¿Por qué te gustan tanto los titanes?" **

Hanji: Porque son hermosos y saber más de ellos es interesante y alskjdalsdaldsjaldjsa, los amo y askjdasldjasd, los adoro y alksjdlakhfslakdalsdkañld, son hermoso, alskdalshfalfh –le dan convulsiones-

Asim: Por el reto de Jean, lo siento no podrá cumplirlo, aun no lo sacan de la caja…Así que sigamos con las siguientes preguntas son de…IZZYspPINES?...¿Qué?..

Levi: Raro…

Hanji: Si…

Erwin: No te hagas, Hanji eres peor…

Hanji: ¡Verdad!

Asim: Bueno –ríe- la primera pregunta es para Armin y dice así **"Sé que tu sueño es conocer el exterior. En especial el océano, dime... si te llevo a todos esos lugares... ¿Te casarías conmigo? Tengo toneladas de libros y prometo mostrarte cada parte de esos lugares que deseas y enseñarte nuevas cosas :3" **

Armin: -él se salvó de la caja, no se sabe por qué- Me encantaría, si ignoramos lo de casarnos, porque primero, no te conozco, segundo, no sé quién eres, tercero ya tengo a alguien

Eren: ¡Annie!

Armin: ¡Callate!

Asim: Eren **"Es cierto que cuando conociste a Armin creíste que era una niña y estabas enamorado de "ella"?" **

Eren: No estaba enamorada de "ella" Pero si lo confundí con una chica, enserio fue raro, después enterarme de que era hombre…quede con trauma...

Asim: Levi **"Estaban ocupados matando titanes cuando los trajeron a ésta entrevista? xD"**

Levi: No estaba en una reunión con la loca y el cejas locas más aburrido que la cresta misma…

Asim: Bueno chicas y chicos, este capítulo se acabó, no se olviden de mandarnos sus preguntas al link en pantalla, me dijeron por interno que Cata sigue enojada y lo más posible es que en el siguiente capítulo no se presente y creo que por lo menos se necesitaran dos cajas de pizza extra grande para animarla, bueno, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ah esta misma hora en este mismo canal! Bye bye, no se olviden de mandar sus preguntas y nos vemos en el próximo canal!

Continuara…

* * *

**Traducción**** de la rabieta de diva de cata, igual algunas partes estarán censuradas por su bien(?)**

Ah me canse, me canse, me canse, ¡Es que no saben hacer otra wea que no se quejarse! ¡Asim conchetumadre ven para a acá que estos hijos de puta me cansaron no saben hacer otra wea que no sea wear y quejarse me arte me voy Hijos de puta, que se los folle un titan con su lengua, que un gorila venga y los viole, conchesumadres hijos de su reverenda madre, vallanse al carajos Tu eres el nuevo conductos Egipto culia ¡Yo me voy a dormir tengo un sueño de los mil demonios! –Se larga- pero regresare y les meteré un palo por el culo pa que sufran hijos de $&amp;%#$&amp;"#$!%!#!"#!$!"##$"#%"#!"$%"#%2 pa que paren de joder hijos de puta! -se largó- (?)

**Si, tremenda boquita, pero bueno, es chilena la muchacha (?) **

**Bye bye, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo xD**


End file.
